Detective Lupo and Fiona
by tbwilde1997
Summary: Detective Lupo meets Fiona Duffey and realizes that there's more to life than solving crime.


Fiona Duffy is a piano player that gives private lessons to kids and teens. She has unruly, curly blonde hair and deeply tanned skin and big blue eyes. She is tall with a shapely hourglass figure that she usually hides underneath loose clothes and sweaters. She grew up in Philadelphia, where she lived with her grandmother after her mother died. In high school her boyfriend became abusive after she moved in with him after her grandmother's death. Fiona left Philly after graduating to escape her boyfriend. She has no family. Alone, she decided to move to New York City, where her business has flourished.

[Mr. Klein's son has just been convicted of raping Penny, one of Fiona's piano students.]

The door burst open and Mr. Klein stormed inside. Penny's fingers fell from the keys and the room was silent.

Fiona stood, subtly positioning her body between Mr. Klein and her student. "Mr. Klein," she said, her voice calm and even despite her racing pulse. "You can't be here. I'm with a student."

Mr. Klein's wild eyes danced over the room, not once focusing on anything. "You're not with a student," he said, his voice high and pitchy.

"Please, Mr. Klein, I need you to please wait outside until I am done with my lesson," Fiona said. She glanced across the room at her purse. Inside was her cell phone and her pepper spray.

"You're not with a student!" Mr. Klein exploded, spittle flying form his mouth. He surged forward and Fiona stepped back, forcing Penny off the bench and against the wall. "You're with a slut!" Mr. Klein continued raging, his face turning red. "That slut sent my boy to prison!"

"Your son raped me!" Penny screamed.

"Mr. Klein, please!" Fiona said, keeping her body between the enraged man and her student. Her heartbeat was so strong she could feel it in her fingertips. "Mr. Klein!"

Mr. Klein produced a gun from his jacket pocket. Penny burst into tears.

Fiona's heart stopped as she found herself staring down the barrel of a gun.

"That slut sent my boy to prison," Mr. Klein said, his voice choked with rage.

"Mr. Klein, please—!"

The door burst open a second time and two police officers stepped in. As soon as they saw the scene, their guns were out, aimed at Mr. Klein.

"Put the gun down!" Detective Lupo ordered. Beside him his partner, Detective Bernard, said something under his breath into his radio.

"My son is in prison and it's her fault!" Mr. Klein screamed, thrusting the gun in Fiona's and Penny's direction.

Fiona sidestepped slightly so that she was fully shielding Penny. "Mr. Klein, please," she said. "She's just a kid."

"So is my son!" Mr. Klein roared.

The peals of police sirens drifted in through the windows.

Two guns went off, one right after the other.

Two bodies dropped.

Mr. Klein lay dead, a bullet through his temple.

Fiona was on the floor, a bullet in her shoulder.

"Ms. Duffy!" Penny shrieked. Bernard quickly pulled the girl out of the room.

Lupo holstered his gun and knelt beside Fiona. After calling for an ambulance on his radio he began applying pressure to the wound.

Fiona could feel nothing but a searing pain pulsing through her entire body. She was hyperventilating. There didn't seem to be enough air in her lungs – there didn't seem to be enough air in the atmosphere around her.

"I can't breathe," she gasped.

"Hey, hey, take a deep breath, okay, just take a deep breath and stay with me," Lupo said as he pressed his palm over the gunshot wound even as Fiona's blood dyed his hand red.

Fiona clenched her teeth together and focused on the detective's face above her.

"Tell me your name," Lupo said.

"Fiona," she said between gasps for air.

"Okay, Fiona, stay with me," Lupo said.

"What's your name?" Fiona asked.

"Cyrus," Lupo replied.

"Cyrus?" Fiona asked.

Lupo allowed himself a half smile. "Yeah, it's Greek."

Fiona smiled back. "It's nice," she sighed before her eyes fluttered closed and her head lolled to the side.

Detective Lupo paced outside the hospital room, his hands in his pockets. His partner watched him from where he sat in a chair pushed against the wall.

Both men looked up as a nurse stepped out of the room. She took an unusually long time to close the door behind her, holding it the whole way so that it didn't make a sound. Once it was shut, she turned to the two men waiting in the hall. "She's stable. Awake but a little groggy still," the nurse said. "She said she's up to talking but not for long. She needs to rest."

"Of course," Detective Bernard said, standing.

"Thank you," Lupo added as he opened the door and they entered the room.

Fiona lay in bed, her hair gathered in a knot on top of her head. Her arm was in a sling and heavy bandages made her look like she was wearing a single shoulder pad. An IV had been poked into the crook of her elbow and other various tubes and cords ran from her into the machines surrounding her bed.

"Detectives," she said, making to sit up.

"We'll be quick," Lupo said, holding up his hand. "Don't worry about it."

Fiona nodded and sunk back into her pillows.

"We attempted to reach out to your family but were unable to find any," Bernard said, getting right down to business.

"I don't have any," Fiona replied. "It's fine."

"Is there anyone we can call for you?" Lupo asked.

"Maybe just my neighbor," she said. "I usually walk her dog every afternoon."

Bernard jotted the woman's name and number down in his notepad. "Anything else?" he asked.

"No, I don't think so. I'll call my students myself to reschedule their lessons," Fiona said. "Is Penny alright?"

"Yes, she's fine," Lupo replied. "You saved her life."

"Good," Fiona said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"We'll let you rest," Bernard said, slipping his notepad back into his pocket.

"If there's anything you need or anything else you think of, let us know," Lupo added.

"I will, thank you," Fiona said.

Before leaving, Lupo glanced over his shoulder and shot Fiona a smile. She grinned back and lifted her hand in a small wave.

"Hi, I'm here to see Detectives Bernard and Lupo," a woman's voice said from the front office of the precinct.

Bernard glanced across his desk at his partner. "You do anything that could get us in trouble?" he asked.

Lupo thought for a moment and shook his head. "Not in the last few days."

Both men looked up as the door opened.

Fiona Duffy stepped inside, a little nervous. "Hi," she said as soon as she had spotted the two detectives.

Both of them stood.

"Hey," Lupo said as he surreptitiously straightened his tie.

Fiona stepped wholly into the precinct. She was carrying a plastic bag full of junk food. "Normally I'd give a bouquet of flowers but I didn't think you guys would appreciate daisies," she said, holding out the bag. "It's a thank you, for saving my life."

"Oh, you didn't have to," Lupo said.

"Are those Nutter Butters?" Bernard asked.

Fiona laughed. "Yeah, I didn't know what you guys liked so I just bought a whole bunch of stuff," she explained as she handed the bag to Bernard.

"Thank you," he said as he dug through the assortment of snacks.

"Do you want coffee or something?" Lupo offered as his partner broke into the Nutter Butters.

"Oh, no, thank you," Fiona said. "I actually have physical therapy in twenty minutes. I just wanted to stop by and say thank you."

"You're welcome," Bernard said between bites.

"Well, bye. See you guys around," Fiona said, turning to leave.

"I'll walk you," Lupo offered, already reaching for his coat.

"Oh, no, you don't have to, it's only a few blocks," Fiona said.

"That's alright. I need some fresh air anyways," Lupo said. He led her out the door, leaving Bernard to his cookies.

Once they were outside, Fiona looped her scarf twice around her neck. "It's two blocks down and three blocks up," she said as she zipped up her coat.

"Okay," Lupo said. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better, much better," Fiona said. "I've been out of the sling for a week, which is nice. Lessons are a little tough because I just get tired so easily, but it's been alright. How are you?" she asked.

They fell into easy small talk as they walked. Lupo even managed to make Fiona laugh a few times before they came to stand before the physical therapist's office, a traditional brick row house with a sign advertising joint relief and sports therapy.

"Thank you for walking me," Fiona said.

"You're welcome," Lupo replied.

A beat of silence passed.

"I should go in, my appointment's about to start," Fiona said.

"Yeah, uh, see you around," Lupo said, the words he wanted to say on the tip of his tongue. Nerves held him back. He turned to leave.

"Detective Lupo!" Fiona called.

He spun. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to get coffee tomorrow?" she asked.

A sense of relief spread through Lupo's body. "Yes, that'd be great."

"How about the Bean? On the corner of Lafayette and Mission?" Fiona offered.

"That'd be perfect. Does eight o'clock work?"

"Yes, it does," she replied. "I'll see you then."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

Lupo was already in line by the time Fiona arrived. As soon as she saw him she waved and made her way through the crowd to join him.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," she said, breathless, as she unwrapped her scarf. Her cheeks and nose glowed pink from the cold.

"That's alright," Lupo said, awkwardly keeping his hands in his pockets.

Fiona smiled up at him. "How are you?" she asked.

"Fine," he replied.

"Oh good," Fiona said, still smiling. A moment of silence. "God, this is awkward, I'm so sorry," she gushed, her cheeks turning even redder.

Lupo laughed. "No, no, it's fine. I'm awkward, too. I haven't dated for awhile," he said, realizing too late that he was letting a little more go than he should.

Fiona ducked her head and ground the toe of her boot into the floor. "Me too," she admitted.

"How was physical therapy?" Lupo asked.

"Ugh, I am so sore. He has me lifting weights, which I know will help in the long run, but god it hurts," Fiona said.

"Do you stretch it after?" Lupo asked.

"No," Fiona said, her eyes wide. "My therapist told me to but I'm always too sore to do it. Should I?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's what helps me," Lupo replied.

"You've been shot, too?" she asked.

And like that, they fell into natural conversation. Lupo insisted on paying for coffee and they abandoned the crowded shop in favor of a bench in the park across the street. Fiona sat first and Lupo left a healthy amount of space between them as he sat beside her. They talked long past when their cups had emptied of coffee.

Fiona shivered. "I didn't realize how cold it was until my coffee was gone," she said.

"Do you want a refill?" Lupo offered.

"No," Fiona said before sliding across the bench so that she was right beside Lupo, their shoulders touching. "I'm fine," she said with a smile.

Lupo was about to talk but was interrupted by his cell phone ring. "I have to take this," he said apologetically.

"That's fine," Fiona said, relishing in the warmth radiating off Lupo's body.

"Lupo," he said into the phone. "Yeah, alright," he said after listening a moment. "I'll be there soon."

"Duty calls?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah, we've got a new case," Lupo replied.

They stood.

"Thanks for the coffee," Fiona said again.

"You're welcome," Lupo said. "Thanks for the company."

"Here, let me give you my phone number," Fiona said, holding out her hand. Lupo dug his notepad out of his pocket and handed it over to her. She quickly scribbled out her ten digits before slipping it back into Lupo's jacket pocket herself. Using the closeness to her advantage, Fiona kissed Lupo on the cheek. "Have a good day."

Lupo smiled. "You, too."

"Call me tomorrow," Fiona said as he turned to leave.

"I'll call you tonight," Lupo replied.

Fiona laughed. "I'll be waiting by the phone."

Bernard noticed Lupo linger over his notebook page. The only thing written on it was a phone number. A small smile flashed across his partner's lips before he turned to the next empty page.

"What's the number for?" Bernard asked.

Lupo shrugged. "No one."

Bernard cocked an eyebrow. "Mhmmm."

As they were walking home, Fiona slipped her arm through Lupo's. They walked in silence back to her apartment, pausing on the stoop.

Fiona climbed one step so that she was nearly as tall as Lupo.

"I had a great time," she said.

"Me too," Lupo replied.

Fiona's gaze flickered between Lupo's eyes and his lips. "Maybe I should get shot more often," she said, reaching out and flattening the collar of Lupo's coat.

"I don't think that would be necessary," Lupo said, stepping a little closer.

Fiona hooked her fingers around his coat and pulled Lupo to her. They kissed.

"Miss, you can't be in here! Family only!"

Fiona burst into the ICU, her coat flapping around her. "Cyrus?" she called, checking each room as she passed them. "Cyrus?"

Lupo looked up as soon as he heard her.

"Fi?" he said, standing. She looked out of place in the white hallway. She looked out of place in the hospital she was so alive.

"Oh my god," Fiona gasped and closed the distance between them before throwing herself into Lupo's arms. "I was so worried," she said into his coat as she tightened her grip on him even as his arms closed around her.

Lupo closed his eyes as the smell of Fiona's flowery shampoo filled his nose and he let himself sink into her.

Fiona pulled back just enough to see Lupo's face. "Are you hurt?" she asked.

"No," Lupo said.

Fiona stared up into his eyes, concern written plainly across her face. "Let me take you home," she said.

"Okay," Lupo said.

It took them another half hour to check Lupo out. Fiona flagged a cab. In the back seat, Lupo kept his fingers interlocked with Fiona's. She insisted on unlocking the door for him and Lupo let her.

"You go get in bed," Fiona ordered as she shrugged out of her coat and helped Lupo free himself of his. "I'll go get you something to eat," she said.

Lupo left her in the kitchen. Undressing was painful. A deep throbbing emanated from his torso where the slugs had hit his vest.

"Cyrus," Fiona said as she walked in the bedroom, a sandwich on a plate in her hand. "What happened?" she asked, setting down the sandwich and rushing to help him finish pulling his t-shirt over his head, fully exposing the pair of big purple bruises, one on his abdomen, the other just to the right of his heart.

"I was wearing a vest," he said.

"You were shot!" Fiona cried.

"I was wearing a vest," Lupo repeated half-heartedly.

Fiona helped him finish undressing and watched over him as he climbed into bed. Once he was settled in, she sat down beside him. Silently, she ran her fingers through his hair, tucking a few curls behind his ear.

"This isn't exactly the second date I had in mind," Lupo admitted.

Fiona smiled. "Is that why you didn't call me and tell me you were in the hospital?" she asked.

"I didn't want to bother you," he said.

"It wouldn't have bothered me," she said quietly. "I worry about you."

Lupo looked up at her. "I didn't want you to worry."

Fiona leaned down and kissed him.

Lupo rolled over, relishing in the cold sheets against his bare skin. Beside him, Fiona was still asleep, curled up into a tight ball, her face buried in her pillow, her hair a wild mass of curls floating around her like a halo.

"Are you staring at me?" she asked, keeping her eyes closed.

"I thought you were still asleep," Lupo replied.

Fiona opened her eyes. "Good morning," she said.

"Morning," he replied.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Good. Really good," he said, grinning.

A blush rose in Fiona's cheeks. "Are you hungry?" she asked.

"A little," Lupo replied.

"Me too," Juilette said.

Neither of them made a move to get up.

"I don't want to leave," Fiona admitted.

Lupo smiled. "Me neither."

Fiona closed the distance between them and their lips found each other. Lupo ignored his bruised torso as he pulled Fiona closer.

"So you decide to go behind my back?" Fiona snapped, slamming her purse down on the table.

"Well you weren't ever going to tell me," Lupo lashed back.

"So what if I never told you? That's private, personal information!" Fiona said.

"Don't you think I deserve to know?" Lupo asked.

"No!" Fiona shouted. "Not unless I want you to know! That is my history and you had no right to look me up!"

"I was worried about you!" Lupo rebutted.

"Then _ask me_ ," Fiona hissed.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"I guess I'll be going then!" Lupo said, snatching his coat off the hook.

"I think that's a good idea!" Fiona replied, fuming.

"I think it's a great idea!" Lupo said.

"Then leave!" Fiona said.

Lupo, his knuckles white, stood in the hall, frozen, so many words wanting to spew forth from his mouth. He couldn't figure out if he wanted to fight more or apologize.

"I said leave," Fiona repeated. Instead of a shout, her voice was quiet and wavery. There were tears behind those three words.

The sound of them broke Lupo's heart.

"Leave," she repeated forcefully.

Lupo opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Without a word, he left.

Fiona burst into tears as soon as he was gone. She missed him already.

The peephole distorted him, making Lupo look small and top heavy.

"Fiona, open the door, please," he said.

Fiona just stared at him through the peephole.

"Fi," Lupo called.

He looked tired. Fiona realized that he must have had a tough day at work. She took a deep breath and reached for the doorknob.

"Fiona," Lupo said just as she opened the door.

He fell silent upon seeing her standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Do you want to come in?" Fiona asked.

"May I?" Lupo asked.

Fiona moved aside in the doorway. "Yeah."

She stepped back and watched as Lupo wiped his feet on the mat and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He took off his jacket and hung it on its hook. He took off his shoes and set them on the rubber mat to keep the salt from ruining her hardwood floors. Once he was finished he turned to her and stood in the entryway awkwardly.

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

Fiona took a step towards him.

"I accept your apology," she said after a beat of silence.

Lupo visibly reacted to the words. All the stiffness left his posture and he let out a sigh of relief.

Fiona reached out and grabbed Lupo's hand, giving his fingers a squeeze.

"I think we need to talk," she said.

With that, they settled down into the kitchen. Fiona didn't say a word until she had set two mugs of coffee down on the table.

"Back in Philly, after my mother died I lived with my grandma. And after she died I moved in with my boyfriend. Before we lived together, he was sweet. But after I moved in with him, I realized he was a user and when he got low he would get angry and…" Fiona's fingers tightened around her mug. "I stuck around long enough to land in the hospital four or five times. But after spending two weeks in the ICU, staying with him had lost its shine. So I left – I moved to the city and started giving piano lessons for pennies at the rec center. And now, seven years later, here I am. I didn't tell you because that last boyfriend I told left me. I was worried you wouldn't want me anymore because I'm damaged goods," Fiona choked out before bursting into tears.

Lupo pulled her into a hug. "Fi," he said.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered into his shirt.

"Fi," Lupo said, holding her back at arm's length. "I love you. And nothing could change that." He wiped away a tear with his thumb. "I don't care about your past. All I care about is _our_ future."

"What about the locker at her spa?" Fiona said as she tucked the clean glasses away.

Lupo looked up from his breakfast. "What locker?"

Fiona turned and began picking spoons out of the dishwasher. "Well most spas have lockers where you can keep your purse while you get pampered and stuff that you just rent out for the day. But you said your suspect goes to the same spa like three times a week. I'd bet that she probably rents out a locker by the month."

"You can do that?" Lupo asked.

Fiona shrugged. "Probably."

Lupo scribbled down a note in his pad. "You are a genius," he said as he took one last swig of orange juice before standing to leave.

"I know," Fiona said with a shrug as she walked him to the door.

"I love you," Lupo said.

"Hey!" Fiona called, tapping her cheek.

Lupo hurried back up the steps and planted a kiss on Fiona's waiting lips. "See you tonight."

"Let me know if I was right about the lockers!" Fiona called after him as he hurried to catch the bus.

"Fi," Lupo said as he stopped walking.

"Hm?" she asked, turning back to face him. Across the water, New York City glowed against the hazy gray sky.

Lupo paused a moment just to stare at her, the way her cheeks glowed pink in the cold.

"What?" she said, a smiling spreading across her rosy face.

Lupo adjusted his hold on her hand as he dropped down to one knee.

Fiona's eyes widened. "What are you doing?" she gasped.

"Fiona Duffy," Lupo said, his eyes shining. "I don't really have a speech or anything like that," he admitted. "But I do have this." With that, he pulled a small velvet jewelry box from his coat pocket. Nestled inside was a Fiona's grandmother's wedding ring.

"Oh my god! Cyrus! Oh my god!" she cried upon seeing the tarnished silver Claddagh ring gleaming up at her. "How did you get this?"

Lupo grinned. "I am a detective."

"Oh my god, keep going!" Fiona said, bouncing on her heels.

Lupo nodded and cleared his throat. "Fiona Duffy," he said, "will you marry me?"

Fiona bit her lip. "Yes," she said, a huge smile spreading across her face. "Yes, yes, a _million_ times yes!"

Both their hands were shaking so it took a few tries to get the ring on, but as soon as Fiona had it around her finger, Lupo lifted her into a giant hug and their lips found each other.


End file.
